


Better Off

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Will think of how things have changed... and why they're better off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics included are to the song "Gates of the Country" by Black Lab, which inspired the fic.

~~where have you been?   
who were you running with?   
wasn't he someone you used to call home?   
where is the ring?   
where is the boy who went traveling alone?~~ 

After awhile, they stopped asking. No one questioned why Will left any longer. They had finally learned after years of torment that I would not answer. They kept their gossip private instead and whispered to themselves that had I not let him into my bed so soon, we never would have separated. "A fine match spoiled," I heard a dozen times, all from horrible old women who told me a million times that Will was not good enough. "Someone of your bloodline marrying a blacksmith? And what of that lovely Commodore Norrington?" 

I kept my silence and my secrets and finally they quieted. They left me to my pain. It hurt losing him. It hurt living without him. Even before we confessed any deeper feeling, I felt connected to Will. I felt he was part of me, and when he left, he took that part away. 

I shall tell you what I never told them. I shall tell you why he left. 

Jack returned. I knew he would. We both did. Of course he would. Strange, unspoken promises and an odd thread I could never pinpoint bound us together. When he returned, Will began to drift. He held me and kissed me in the dark just as he had for months previously, and we still spoke of when to hold the wedding, where, what plans. When I looked into his eyes, though, I saw a distance. I saw the sea. 

I saw Jack.

He loved me. He meant to marry me. I know. It is not delusion, no lie to comfort myself on lonely nights. Will Turner loved me as much as I love him. He loved Jack as well. He loved the sea. In his heart, he longed for the sort of adventure he always pretended to loathe. I let him leave because he could have it. As a good daughter, a noble woman, I stayed behind. I let him leave to live our dream. Yes, I miss him. I long for him. My heart and body burn, and my bed remains empty. I think of telling Norrington yes to make him stop asking for my hand. I never do. I never will. 

Seeing my unhappiness and pain, my father took me everywhere. We traveled. Everything was carefully planned, of course, and safe enough, but he knew my desire. I accept his pity because it distracts me from my pain and it eases his. All the while, I watch the sea and wonder if he thinks of me the same way.

~~she is much better without me.   
she walks through the gates of the country   
hands at her side   
and i smile as i watch her walk by.   
somehow i see there are ships in her eyes.   
she is better off now.~~ 

"You can go back if you want."

"I know."

"Won't, will you?"

 

"No. She never should have been with me to begin with. She can do- No, I know. She didn't want better. She wanted me."

"Loved you, more like."

"I know. I love her as well, but... it got complicated. You complicate things."

"Been told that."

"Whoever told you was right. You are more trouble than anyone else I have ever known."

"But?"

"But I love you, Jack."

"Love you too."


End file.
